Age-related macular degeneration (“AMD”) is an aging-associated disease resulting in the loss of vision in the macula (the center of the visual field) because of damage to the retina. AMD is a prevalent disorder of the aged, with approximately 10% of patients 66 to 74 years and 30% of patients 75 to 85 years of age having some level of macular degeneration. Currently there is no effective treatment available for most patients with AMD, and no early stage intervention.